


Internal Conflict

by Ukeleily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Ciana - Freeform, FLA, France - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, My own heroes, NYC, trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukeleily/pseuds/Ukeleily
Summary: A miraculous AU. These are my own heroes. Different country but there are still mentions of the Parisian heroes. They're all in the same grade.





	Internal Conflict

Green was my obsession  
It was the tree I loved dearly  
It was the tea I drank religiously  
It was the cattish eyes I would get lost in  
But then came brown  
You caught my attention from across the room  
And I caught yours  
For a second time slowed and I swear it was only us  
But then we turned away   
Only to return to conversations we were only paying half our attention to   
So then brown was not only the polished wood from my guitar anymore  
Nor the honey I poured in my yogurt every morning  
It was also you


End file.
